starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Fondor
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Colonies | sector = Tapanis Sector | stelsel = Fondor System | zonnen = Fondor | manen = 6 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 412 dagen | rotatietijd = 31 uur | klasse = | diameter = 9.100 km | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Steden | water = | bezienswaardig = Fondor Shipyards | inheemse = | gemigreerde = Fondorian 75% Herglic 11% Mrlssi 7% Sullustans 3% Devaronians 2% Mynocks | taal = Basic | inwoners = 5 miljard | hoofdstad = Fondor City | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|De Executor boven Fondor Fondor was een planeet gelegen in de Colonies en maakte deel uit van de Tapani Sector. De planeet stond vooral bekend voor de Fondor Shipyards die tot de grootste uit het universum behoorden. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Fondor lag in de Freeworlds van de Tapani Sector in het verlengde van de Rimma Trade Route. Via de Shipwrights Trace was Fondor verbonden met onder andere Teyr. Het was de 4de planeet in het Fondor System. De Fondorians waren kale Mensen en hadden paars bloed. Cultuur Fondor was volledig geïndustrialiseerd door de eeuwen waardoor Fondor werd omringd door Docking Bays en dokken. De oppervlakte was bezaaid met fabrieken, koelingtorens en woningen van arbeiders. Ook de kantoren van de Fondor Guild of Starshipwrights, de vroegere meesters van Fondor, waren op de planeet gevestigd. Arbeiders die even konden uitrusten, waren in Fondor City niet altijd even veilig want op elke hoek lag er iemand op de loer met een verlokking of een ander plan. De belangrijkste economische speler op Fondor waren de Fondor Starshipwrights. Deze behoorden samen met CEC en Kuat tot de grootste uit het universum. Fondor had vrij weinig inwoners voor zo’n sterk geïndustrialiseerde planeet en dat was het gevolg van de automatisering. De meeste fabrieken werkten zo goed als autonoom en werden bestuurd door gigantische Droid breinen. Miljarden droids voerden het werk uit in plaats van organische arbeiders. Fondor importeerde dan ook gespecialiseerde Droids maar maakte er ook zelf. Vele fabrieken op Fondor waren eigendom van andere fabrikanten maar ze lieten hen daar ter plaatse maken. Andere importproducten waren voedsel, goederen en onderdelen voor machines. Fondor exporteerde uiteraard schepen en technologie. Geschiedenis Fondor werd door de Republic ontdekt tussen 15.000 BBY en 8.000 BBY. Tijdens de Great Sith War vond er nabij Fondor een veldslag plaats waar de Sith – Mandalorian coalitie de zege behaalde. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War bevond er zich zelfs een Sith Academy op Fondor. Rond 100 BBY werd BLX-5 geactiveerd op Fondor. Het Fondor Guild was een minder belangrijk lid van de Techno Union tijdens de Clone Wars maar de CIS kon op niet veel bijval rekenen bij het gilde. Zodoende droeg Fondor relatief weinig bij tot de CIS in de oorlog. Het Empire nationaliseerde Fondor rond de Battle of Yavin maar lied het gilde aan de macht blijven om de definitieve versie van de Executor te bouwen en af te werken. Tijdens de bouw van dit schip sloot het Empire al het niet-militair verkeer af in het stelsel en werd er een geheime route geopend tussen Fondor en Gandeal in de Core Worlds. Toen later bleek dat andere Super Star Destroyers nabij Kuat zouden gemaakt worden, was het verloos nog aanzienlijker. Het Empire veroverde de Freeworlds en veranderde deze in de Shapani Subsector. Op deze manier daalde de steun voor het Empire aanzienlijk op Fondor en groeide de aanhang voor de Rebel Alliance. Rond 2 ABY stelde Luke Skywalker zich vrijwilliger om op missie te gaan naar Fondor om de bouw van de Executor te verhinderen. Het was de Imperial Amise Griff die met de informatie over de bouw van het schip te Fondor was op de proppen gekomen maar de Rebel Alliance wist niet dat dit een valstrik van Darth Vader was. Dankzij de hulp van Tanith Shire konden Luke en R2-D2 de confrontatie met Vader vermijden. Bron *Darth Vader Strikes *Classic Star Wars 3 *Classic Star Wars 4 *The Vandelhelm Mission *Rebellion Era Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Essential Atlas – Grid: L-13 + Online Index *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Colonies category:Starshipyards category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Leden van het Galactic Empire